Sweet Dreams, Cassandra
by TheFairySylvia
Summary: One night Cassandra dreams of her youth and her dearest sister, but all is not as it appears to be. Rated for dark/sensual themes.


She dips her hands into the cool stream and splashes water on her face, and she rubs her eyes and cheeks clean. Then she unties the ribbon from her head and her tousled, golden locks fall to her shoulders. She feels the need to wash properly.

A cold chill runs up her back upon loosening her upper garments, revealing to the invisible eyes of the wood her exquisitely round bosom. She sighs, intakes a long breath and analyzes her surroundings before resuming her task. Pouting slightly and cheeks reddening as though in shame and playfulness, the young woman sheds what remains of her attire, the grass beneath her feet cooling the skin, and she shivers in excitement.

But most of all she feels as though a thousand horses have trampled all over her.

So she commences entering the shallow edge of the lake until the water reaches up to her waist, but she decides to dive and immerse her entire frame into the pool where she gracefully swims, and after a moment she resurfaces, inhaling the fresh pine air, her messy wet tresses clinging to her face. Throwing her head back, this brave young woman delves deeper into the clear waters and at last her hands discover the rough surface of the rocky wall which meets alongside a tumbling, roaring waterfall. She sidles closer and closer and decides to stand under the raging cascade.

Yes, here is the rebellious, wayward warrior Cassandra. It is early in the morn, so she wandered off on her own and came to rest in this spot of the wood. It is a lush, sunlit clearing which serves as her blessed shrine. She dearly enjoys her alone time, and so here she bathes, her hand caressing up and down her arm and entangling her fingers within her curls. She hums to herself, the corners of her eyes catching a glimpse of rustling from a nearby brush and she assumes the source is from a stray, lustful man. Why, it is only a forest rabbit, scurrying about carelessly it seems.

The girl smiles and shakes her head at the sight of the white, furry creature. It seems to have taken an interest in her dripping clothes which she had hung over a branch to dry under the heat of the sun. Its ears twitch and it looks to her curiously, picks up a dandelion with its mouth and hurries away into the wood to leave her be.

She truly wishes it _had_ been a man.

But this is rather silly of her to think. So she attempts to twist her thoughts into something else, something much more sensible.

She feels as though she has become a fairy in the water, awaiting for something to happen. But…she bathes still, old bruises suddenly beginning to smart, and she ponders to herself about her sister.

And if the two were once again the little girls of their youth they could bathe here in the lake together, a merry activity they found much mirth and solace from because it would be their time to play and laugh and share with themselves secrets and enchanting fairytales. Their mother would become rather cross at them for sneaking away and all, yes, but care they did not because the sisters were quite mischievous, and the clearing they declared their private hideout.

Sophitia is safe now, yes, but she is peculiar in some ways.

It is fine, of course, because Cassandra loves her all the same, so she closes her emerald eyes and leans back against the smooth boulder and thinks more of her, that beautiful and riveting sister of hers. She thinks of her smile, her laugh, the gleam in her eyes when she sits by the window, the warmth of her embrace, the way she kneads the bread dough so meticulously that it may come out soft and delicious, her reassuring features, the lavender scent of her hair, the sweet, melodious sound of her voice as she lulls her young ones to sleep, her love for the color blue…She thinks of _everything_ that _is_ Sophitia.

_Cassandra…Cassandra…_An angelic voice calls to her.

"Cassandra, here you are!" The young, hot-blooded Cassandra is disturbed from her pensive thoughts, a small gasp escaping her lips. She looks up and her eyes beheld the sight of her sister, the very one she thinks and remembers so fondly.

Ever so fondly.

Sophitia raises a hand to her mouth and giggles, stepping closer to the edge of the lake.

"Did I surprise you?"

"Yeah," a sheepish smile plays across the younger sister's face. "You know you mustn't sneak up on me like that, Sophie."

"Oh…?" The older woman steps in a little more so that she may eye Cassandra intriguingly.

"…And why is that?" But suddenly she is yanked into the water, and Cassandra laughs wildly. Thus their youth is reawakened, and the younger sister couldn't be happier.

Sophitia soon resurfaces and without giving it a second thought she sinks her sister deep into the water, her joyous laugher filling the forest air. But Cassandra knows better, not wanting her sister to win this battle, so she snakes her arms around the older one's waist and attempts to wrestle her further into the lake. She holds on tight, she does not falter, but…but she cannot breathe.

She cannot breathe…She is suffocating, she cannot breathe. She struggles for air but _cannot _reach it.

Sophitia smiles. "What is wrong? Tell me…"

Cassandra desperately shakes her head and reaches for the surface, she reaches for life, for the skies above, for her sister's face. Her emerald eyes are wide with fear, yet they feel heavy and she cannot blink. She is fighting for her life. Though her mouth opens, no words come out. She is helpless, _helpless _as she begins to drown.

But Sophitia refuses to let her go, she sinks her deeper, _deeper _into the water, and Cassandra flails and quivers under her weight. She shuts her mouth tightly, and soon crystal tears drip down her swollen, red eyes and melt in the water. Her heart beats faster, harder; it hurts, it hurts terribly but she can do _nothing_.

_No more…! No more, please! _Cassandra gasps, Cassandra begs and pleads for her sister to let her go, to let her _breathe_…

But Sophitia will not let her _live_.

"Tell me, Cassie. Tell me what's wrong…"

_Tell me…Tell me…_

Yet Sophitia smiles, she smiles though her cherished little sister dies by her own hands, and Cassandra can do nothing, _nothing_…

Until she hears a voice calling to her…

Until she at last wakes with a fright, body hot, sweaty, and skin ever so pale, Cassandra learns of her greatest fear...and she realizes how much her sister truly, dearly means to her.

Cassandra _cannot_ let her go, _will_ _not _let her go.

Sophitia opens her eyes and discovers her young sister curled up beside her in bed. She kisses her gently on the forehead. Silently promising to never let her go, she holds her closely to her chest and whispers:

_Sweet dreams, Cassandra_.


End file.
